


Entwined for Eternity

by isabellewontpost



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Connor Needs A Hug, Evan Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, bodyswap au, evan and christine are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellewontpost/pseuds/isabellewontpost
Summary: At the beginning of the universe, souls were bound together in a tight bond called the soulmate bond. As the generations passed, these souls searched for each other, praying that one day, they would be reunited. In this specific era, souls find each other by switching organic forms on the day one soul turns 18.Evan's 18th birthday comes along without him realising it until he wakes up in the wrong body unprepared and scared, he has no idea how he's ever going to find his soulmate or his body again.





	1. birthday? never heard of her

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh first long fic. if i dont update for a while, comment and ill get back on it. i like comments, kudos and loveeee. thanks lapis for the summary and title

EVAN'S POV

Evan made his way through the stuffy halls of Middle Borough High School, keeping his head down to avoid any chance of eye contact. Relying on his senses and muscle memory he found his way to his locker. Still not looking up, he put in the code and opened the door quickly, accidentally slamming it in his best friend Christine's face. She let out a yelp and immediately Evan was apologising.

“Sorry, sorry, oh my god, sorry, Christine, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, oh god!”

“It's fine Evan, for reals, chill out.” Christine comforted him, rubbing her nose in an attempt to ease the sudden pain.

“I'm such a bad friend, you probably hate me now, I can't believe I hurt you!”

“EVAN!” Christine's shout cut off Evans rambling.

“Sorry,” Evan mutters again.

Christine sighs. “You're fine, I'm fine, everything's fine.”

Evan nods and turns back to his locker to get his books out. Christine starts talking about something funny her cat did that morning and Evan tunes her out so he can take a look at his surroundings. He notices a few new posters on the bulletin board across the hall, but other than the graffiti on a locker saying 'shithead!', nothing was new.

In the corner of his eye, he spots a guy with greasy, brown hair wearing a cardigan looking their way.

“He's looking again.” Evan interrupts Christine.

“He thinks he's being so subtle,” she adds once she sees as well.

“Do you think he knows we know he likes you?”

Christine giggles at the tongue twister Evan just said and replies, “I doubt it.”

The bell chose that moment to ring and soon the two were parting ways. Since they were in separate years (Evan being a senior and Christine a junior) they would only see each other passing in the halls until lunch rolled around, leaving Evan alone to suffer for the next few hours.

\---

Evan entered the lunch hall praying Christine was there already, so he didn't have to sit alone. He spotted her at the start of the lunch queue. Happy he wouldn't have to wait long, he took a seat at their usual table towards the far corner of the lunch hall.

He had no idea what he'd do without Christine. She's been there for him throughout the 3 years they've been here together. He often feels like she's doing so much for him and he's doing nothing for her. He once told her he felt this way, but she made it very clear that just being her friend was enough love back. Christine had loads of other people who would jump at the chance to be her best friend. She has all her theatre pals, the musicians liked her for some reason, even some of the geeks (Jeremy) seemed enamoured with her. But for some reason, she wanted to be by Evan's side through it all. Even if it made her invisible too.

Christine broke him out of his thoughts by sitting down in front of him and started talking loudly about the new school play she was in.

“Can you believe Mr.Reyes changed the Shakespeare classic, A Midsummer Night's Dream, into a zombie thing?! I mean, I get the need for diversity and creative freedom, but this is slandering Shakespeare's legacy! If we're going to do a zombie play we could, I don't know, do a play that's meant to have zombies in it?. Not to mention the kid who gives me heart eyes joined up. I mean he's not that bad and he's great company, but I want people to join theatre because it's their passion, not their crushes passion! At least he's actually trying to get involved, a bunch of the popular kids joined up too, it's so annoying, but at least Jake Dillinger's there. He's amazing. He knows how to be popular without being a dick. If only he could get the message across to his friends. The only one that's nice is Brooke and even then she wouldn't try to talk to me. OMG Jake talked to me! Can you believe it?! Do you think he likes me? You worked out that Jeremy likes me, maybe you could find out if he does too!” she stared at Evan waiting for an answer.

He shrugged. She took that as enough of a response and started her word vomit again.

Maybe being friends with Evan wouldn't ever be enough to make her invisible. Evan suspects her flame will never go out.

\---

Evan pushed open his front door and slammed it behind him, not bothering to lock it again. He ignored the £20 on the counter and slowly dragged himself up the stairs. He had homework to complete, a therapy letter to write and a test to revise for, but he was too tired at this point to panic. He had let his Mom borrow his car, since her car's tail lights weren't working, meaning he had a 2-mile walk to and from school.

He set an alarm for 5 am on his phone, so he could get some work in tomorrow morning and collapsed on his bed. He decided to check his phone notifications before he fell asleep. He had one text from that morning from his Mom saying 'happy birthday sweetie! I'll be home early this evening so we can celebrate!'. Evans last thought as he went to sleep was 'huh, I forgot my birthday was today.' and then he was unconscious.

 


	2. self-love? never heard of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmm lovin me some spicy angst. pls comment

CONNOR'S POV

It was dark outside. Cars and people were scarce and it was dangerous to be anywhere but home at this time. But Connor was a risk taker.  
The sound of his shoes hitting the ground echoed into the empty street he walked. His black hoodie was obscuring his face and his combat boots were tied tightly. He understood the dangers that lurked around every corner in the after hours. He couldn't risk someone yanking on his hair or hood from behind and he couldn't get distracted by an unlaced shoe. So as much as people ridiculed him and said he didn't know what went on at night, Connor had the satisfaction that he was safer than the average person alone in the dark. 

He was only a few blocks away from home now and he let the low crime rates in the area comfort him as he let himself get lost in thought.  
He thought about his sister and how she stole his diary at her last sleepover and showed all her friends. About how Larry got a promotion at work and how he has longer hours now. About how his mum went into his room and cleaned everything. About how his 18th birthday is in 4 months and how he is not prepared. He's not sure if he can deal with the whole motion of finding his soulmate, contacting them and then meeting them. The process sounds long and tiring.

Connor has a love-hate relationship with the soulmate phenomenon. The thought that somebody out there is destined to love him, gives him some hope he isn't some loveless waste of space. He'd never admit it, but Connor Murphy was a romantic. He imagines dates, loving banter, comforting one another and being madly in love with someone's personality and characteristics. His soulmate is all he still lives for. 

On the other hand, he knows nobody could actually love him. He knows he's going to fall hard for his soulmate when he meets them and its because he loves them he plans on leaving them. He doesn't want anyone to be stuck with someone like him. He's going to show them the real him, take down all his walls, tell them his darkest secrets. When he does they'll want to leave and then he'll be happy he isn't making any more people miserable. If they leave they'll be free to love who they want, someone better than him.

After he does all that he has no idea what he's gonna do. Maybe get a job, or give all his money and possessions to those who need it, he could become an organ donor. Or just off himself. Y'know, something productive. If only he wasn't such a screw-up. It would be easier on his parents, on Zoe, on his soulmate, on everyone he's caused trouble for. He's done bad his whole life. Now he just wants to do something good before he dies.

His mind comes back to the present as he approaches his front door. He tests the handle to see if it's locked and is surprised when its swung open suddenly from the inside. The person who has done said opening was his mother, Cynthia. Her brow was creased with concern and her eyes showed relief. Connor immediately felt guilty. It's not that he didn't love her, she was just pushy and was always fussing over him. He pissed her off on purpose so he could get her off his back.

“Where have you been? I was so worried!” she frets as she ushers him inside.

“It's none of your business,” he replied in a monotone voice, his face devoid of emotion.

“Please Connor, you know I worry about you. It's dangerous out there.” he continued to walk towards the staircase, not bothering to stay around and chat.

“I'm still alive and I'm not hurt, there's nothing to talk about” he was starting to get angry.

“Connor just tell me why you were out so late!” she persisted. He gave no response.

“Tell me anything about you! What's your favourite colour? I didn't know, its like I don't even know you!” She was begging now.

“JUST FUCK OFF OUT OF MY BUSINESS!” he finally snapped. He took off up the stairs, going two at a time and slammed his bedroom door once he was in his room. He swung at the punching bag he bought with his Christmas money and missed. It only made him angrier, so he swung again, this time hitting his target and kicked the sack over and across the room.

He stripped to his underwear and shirt and fell onto his bed. He tried to calm himself down by screaming into a pillow until he felt less like he wanted to kill someone. The house was quiet, the only sound being Cynthia's sobs from downstairs.  
He knew he'd have a headache in the morning, but he fell asleep anyway, hoping tomorrow was more in his favour.


	3. taste buds? never heard of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan wakes up and something is clearly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhh sorry this took so long  
> procrastinations a bitch. im too tired to start sentences with anything other than 'he'  
> i dont know what tags to add so like plz help me

EVAN'S POV

When Evan woke up, it was to the worst headache hed felt in a while. His body was a mess of gangly limbs with aching joints and there was long tangled hair stuck in his mouth. He attempted to push the hair away with his tongue but gave up after a few tries and brushed the hair out his face with his hand. It isn't hard to realise he's not in his own body anymore. He tries to be calm and accept this fact, but his shaking hands betray him and a broken sob leaves his mouth and then he was hyperventilating and oh god he was having a panic attack.

He'd messed up big time. Soulmates are meant to leave a note for each other so they're not completely lost and they can meet up quicker. But Evan hadn't done that and now his soulmate was going to hate him or not think he cares and doesn't want to meet up at all. He couldn't do a single thing right and if his soulmate knew that they would probably prefer to off themselves rather than be with him. he knows that it's probably not true, but he can't help but believe the whole world views him as a burden.

About 10 minutes later Evan had stopped freaking out and was only shaking slightly. He got up and searched for a mirror. Not seeing one hanging on the wall, he opened a closet door and was presented with an array of black clothes and a long rectangle mirror inside. His breath hitched when he saw his reflection. He had just assumed that when he woke up his soulmate was a girl due to the long hair, but now he realised he was, in fact, a boy with sharp cheekbones, pearly white skin and the most striking blue eyes he's ever seen. In one eye there was a cluster of brown, making him all the more beautiful. Smiling was almost a regret since Evan was sure he almost fainted by how a simple smile could make this person so perfect and so _real_ at the same time.

He gently closed the closet door, not wanting to get too distracted so he could focus on the problem at hand. He put on a pair of sweatpants he saw on the floor and tentatively opened the door he assumed led to the rest of the house. His guess was right since he was instantly hit with the foul smell of gluten-free waffles and an overpowering stench of coffee. Reluctantly he made his way down the stairs, hoping there'd be someone who could help him.

Downstairs, in the open plan kitchen, he saw a woman in her late 40s at the stove making breakfast, humming along to the outdated music on the radio. He walked up to the breakfast bar and cleared his throat loudly to draw her attention to him. The woman turned almost spooked, and smiled at him wearily, casting her eyes down, and giving him a quiet, "good morning, you're up early."

"Um, ac-actually I'm, uh, not meant to b-be here?" he stammered out to her.

She looked up, to finally meet his eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but Evan continued before she could say anything.

"That, that's actually a, um, b-bad way of putting it, and oh my god I'm sorry you were going to say something, I'm so sorry, i-i'm actually this person's uh s-soulmate?" he rushed out, noticing how he used the word 'actually' too much.

Her face lit up at that, a huge genuine smile, gracing her features, making her look younger, despite the expression bringing out the creases in her skin.

"Oh wow! This is so exciting! His soulmate, I can't believe it! Sit down please, I insist, let me serve you breakfast!" she exclaimed as she ran around the kitchen, dishing up a plate of waffles and offering him many of the various toppings laid out.

Not wanting to upset her, Evan piled blueberries onto his food and started taking small bites, forcing his face to stay neutral despite his urge to grimace at the foul taste.

"Tell me everything about you, I must know the person my baby's been made for!" she beamed at him.

Evan took a moment to swallow his food, drinking half of his water to wash away the taste. " Um, my name is E-Evan, I'm from New Jersey and I like tree-trees?"

It seemed to be enough since she then went on to introduce herself. "Well, my name's Cynthia and we're living in the east of Ohio near the border. I guess that means only Pennsylvania stands between us! Your soulmate is my son, called Connor."

Connor. Connor Connor Connor Connor. Evan said it over again in his head, coming to the conclusion his name suited him. It was an underrated name, simple and suited just about every personality and appearance.

Evan smiled and continued to eat his waffles, not even noticing the taste anymore. He was too occupied with his thoughts. He could get used to this Connor.


	4. mother-son bonding? never heard of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi gets home from work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh in a good mood so i did some writing
> 
> why do i put pov at the start of chapters? its not from anyones pov
> 
> i know its short
> 
> i wanna add boyf riends in the background but theyre younger and i cant show soulmateness

HEIDI'S POV

It's late when Heidi arrives home. She doesn't know how late, but it's late enough that Evan would normally be asleep. She's hoping he stayed up for his birthday since it's been a while since the two last spent time together. Guilt isn't an unfamiliar emotion she feels and its definitely what she feels as she climbs the stairs silently, gently knocking on Evan's door.

After hearing no response, she cracks the door open and views Evan sleeping peacefully, legs wrapped in the sheets. A smile crosses Heidi's face and she almost tears up seeing her son. Her emotions are a mix of love, pride and regret. She closes the door carefully and heads back downstairs to start dinner, so her son can have a few more minutes asleep.

Heidi rarely cooks a real meal, but since she feels bad and its a special occasion the kitchen is soon filled with the delicious smell of pasta bolognese. It's not very fancy, but it's Evan favourite since its so normal. Somewhere between adding spices to the bolognese and straining the pasta, Heidi realises what Evan being asleep meant. In her rush of being late and trying to make up for it, she had forgotten Evan was turning 18 and would be waking up somewhere else, in someone else's bed.

The ringing of her phone timer snaps her out of her worried state. She quickly serves up the food and takes a few deep breaths before heading upstairs, to check on her son's soulmate. She finds them still asleep, wrapped in the sheets. She smiles again, thinking of how silly Evan could be sometimes. He has obviously fallen asleep by accident since he was still wearing his classic blue polo and khakis. As quietly as she came, Heidi slips back downstairs and starts to wash up, since they can't afford a dishwasher.

Unsurprisingly, she finds herself lost in thought, wondering what Evans soulmate is like. A boy? A girl? She remembers her son liked both. Nice or rude, calm or hyper, introvert or extrovert.  
The possibilities are endless. She can only hope it doesn't end up like her soulmate sob story.

A loud thud is heard from the room above her, followed by a string of curses. She grins, whoever it is, they're up.


	5. sanity? never heard of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan uses the weekend to collect himself before school starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh bad chapter  
> you have insomnia to thank for this  
> i feel like this sucks. especially since people really wanted an update and all i could give them was 600 words

EVAN'S POV (his side of the story. actual pov is hard)

Evan feels weird. He woke up this morning feeling how he normally feels: pretty anxious and freaking out. So normal. But the thing is normal is on his anxiety meds, which Evan currently cant take since they're over 500 miles away. That's the weird thing about the soulmate bond is whilst your mental issues carry over, your need for medication or therapy doesn't. He'd seen a documentary about it a while back, but can't remember if there was an explanation for it.

A lot has happened in a day. Ater breakfast yesterday Evan was faced with the task of getting used to his new body. Being tall is a nightmare. The doorways in this house were too short for him now and he always forgets to bend down, causing him several headaches already. Evan would complain a lot about being so short (almost shorter than Christine) but he would gladly never grow another inch if it meant he didn't have to deal with this pain ever again.

He had attempted to get into Connor's phone and laptop, but with no clues and countless guesses, he went to his family for help.   
Meeting Zoe was an... experience. At first, she had accused him of being high, but after seeing Evan freak out in a way her brother never would, she accepted that he was Connor's soulmate. She then had to sit with him for 20 minutes explaining the older Murphy sibling's drug habit. Evan was worried, especially since it wasn't legal in Ohio just yet and because Connor would smoke almost every day. Evan wasn't put off by this, but he was concerned for Connor's health.   
Zoe had no clue what the password was.

Larry 'The Man of the House' Murphy was cold towards him. He wasn't 100% sure why, but he had suspicions that he was homophobic, especially seeing how he lit up at the news of Connor's soulmate being here and then deflating once hearing Evan was a boy. But maybe he wasn't homophobic! Evan was trying to have an optimistic outlook on his new life. Perhaps Connor wasn't gay and Larry was sad that Evan wouldn't be able to be with Connor.  
Evan didn't ask him about the password.

Showing up on a Saturday morning was a relief to Evan. It gave him the whole weekend to collect himself, plan out where hed go from here, get to know Connor's family, spend time with them, eat their food, use their shower, bother them with his questions, feel like a burden, constantly ask Cynthia if she needed help so he didn't feel so bad about existing... So things were going great.

Things were even greater when Evan woke up on Monday morning feeling like he was going to explode, he was so nervous. He'd spent years making himself invisible and from what Zoe said, not only did Connor have no friends, but everyone was fucking terrified of him, which were the worst two things that could have happened. As much as Evan hated interacting with new people, it would really help to have someone to guide him through school, literally and mentally. However, since zoe 'wouldn't be caught dead walking with her brother', he had to battle this out alone. Oh, God, he could feel the stares already, hear the nasty comments people would make when they thought he wouldn't notice, the panic attacks in the bathroom that were definitely going to happen.

 

 

Maybe having the weekend wasn't the best idea.


	6. i give up naming chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor isn't sure how to react to waking up in his new body, but he soon learns it's not that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhh  
> this is so late oh my god. youd think now with a holiday id be writing more but nope  
> ive been reading a lot of good fics lately and i feel like my writing is actually so shit  
> i actually cant get 1000 words per chapter so im giving up and just writing what to what i feel is finished  
> im trying to be better i swear

CONNOR'S POV

Connor wakes to the serene sound of silence. There's no chattering or shouting of his parents. There isn't any upbeat pop music playing from the kitchen radio. There's no strumming guitar from a few rooms down. There's no groan of the motorway they live near to help Larry with his commute. It's just silence. He'd take the time to enjoy it if it wasn't so concerning. Reluctantly, he sat up uncomfortable from sleeping in clothes rather than his usual boxers and baggy shirt. At some point, it occurred to him that he was in someone else's house in someone else's clothes, but he couldn't seem to care. Connor's sure that he should be freaking out but there was a reasonable explanation for this: he was in his soulmates body. Or he had been kidnapped, whatever. After a few minutes of trying to feel something but numbness, he gave up and decided he'd have a fit later.

He looks up to get a look at the room he's in and jumps when he sees a blonde, middle-aged woman looking at him from the doorway. She has a proud smile on her face, which Connor finds stupid. Why would she be proud of someone like him?

"Hey," she says after a pause.

"Hi."

This makes her grin and she takes his response as an invitation to sit down at the end of the bed and start asking him loads of questions.

What's your name? Where are you from? When do you turn 18? What are your parents like? Any siblings? Pets? What are your hobbies? Favourite lessons? What do you look like? What music do you listen to? How would you describe your personality? Do you, or have you done anything illegal? 

Connor is overwhelmed, so gets defensive and replies with more sarcasm and irritation as she progresses until he finally loses his cool and snaps at her.

"Have you MAYBE considered I don't WANT to tell you these things!" He shouts and she flinches back and looks shocked. However, rather than leave, she apologises.

Connor is taken aback. His parents never apologised. It was always his fault for getting angry when they were just trying to help. His surprise must show on his face because the woman is smiling at him again.

She collects herself. "Heidi," she introduces as she holds out her hand for him to shake. He does and relays his name, despite her already knowing it.

"Want some spaghetti? I was making some for Evan, but it seems he won't be joining us."

Connor suddenly feels like a huge dick. Heidi was so nice and he shouted at her. He nods his head at her offer and watches her grin once more before leaving the room. He gets up and looks at himself in the mirror. He can't help but smile. He had assumed that his soulmate, Evan, was a guy from his voice, but to have visual confirmation made it so much better. He doesn't have time ogle the chubby, blond bundle of adorableness as Heidi shouts for him to come and eat.

'Fuck you, Larry.' Connor thinks to himself, before going downstairs for food feeling gayer than ever.

It may have been soggy and spiceless, but it was the best dinner, he'd had for years.

 

 

And as promised, he had his fit when he went back upstairs. (He didn't break anything though, just screamed and swore into a pillow)


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is stupid late soso so sorry  
> i knew writing a multiple chapter book was a bad idea since i only write when im inspired  
> mm  
> writing christine is so fun

CONNOR'S POV

Connor had a good weekend. He got to know Heidi better, but she had school and work so he didn't see much of her. In the times Heidi wasn't there, Connor looked around the house.

Evan's wardrobe was full of blue clothes, with a few greens and greys, his style consistent with the polo and khakis look he had going on. Despite what people think, Connor wants to wear colourful clothes, but goddam he had worked hard for his reputation and wasn't about to change his brand. However, now he has his chance. He found a fuzzy moss green sweater underneath a pile of winter clothes that had accumulated at the bottom of the wardrobe. He wore it with black sweatpants and these cute socks with bears on them. At home he had a carpeted floor so he took advantage of the wood floors in the Hansen household to slide around, falling a few times. It was the most fun he's had in a while. 

There was a collection of potted plants on the windowsill next to Evan's bed. He only knew what the spider plant and bonsai tree were and not much else, so he spent an hour on google trying to find out what they were and how often they needed to be watered cuz he wasn't about to let them die. He put this sheet of notes next to the plants and prayed he wouldn't forget about them because what a shitty first impression.

Whilst there was a lot of pros to his temporary living arrangement, there were cons too. For one he was too short. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the top shelves in the kitchen and sometimes had to climb onto the counter. It surprises him to think someone so short is older than him, but then again he is unnaturally tall.

Evan's phone was quite old and from a brand he didn't recognise, but it was still touchscreen and had google. Heidi had told him his password so he could use it. The only contacts in the phone are 'Mom', 'Dr. Sherman' and 'Christine'. It seemed that he was just as popular as Evan. Since Connor doesn't have many (any) friends, he doesn't know his number off by heart. All he has are a few digits. He guesses a couple times but every time the number doesn't exist and the one time it did it was and an elderly man who started shouting at him after a few seconds. Giving up, he opens Christine's contact and sees that she had sent a picture 46 minutes ago. The picture was of an Asian girl with short black hair grinning wide with a pigeon on her head. He texted back:

Evan:what the fuck

The reply was immediate,

Christine:SUCH LANGUAGE!! ive never even seen you TYPE a sweear word

Evan:well i mean im actually evans soulmate so...

Christine:asd,aushdlweghj  
Christine:OH MY GAWD! it was his birthday yesterday???!?!?!?!  
Christine:Im gonna kill him  
Christine:but first tell me everything about you!!!!!

So Connor did. They talked for an hour, surprisingly getting along very well. The crazy, depressed emo and the sweet, sensitive ball of sunshine. Christine tells him about their school and offers to help him navigate his classes on Monday. He can't help but think that Evan wouldn't have anyone to do this for him since he's the most feared guy in the school. He takes her up on the offer and the two make a plan to get back in touch with Evan. Apparently, someone in Evans year had moved to Ohio a few years back and maybe they could get his number from some girl called Jenna Roland. It might not lead anywhere but it's all they've got a the moment. Eventually, Christine has to leave and ends the conversation with the promise to pick him up for school since he doesn't know the way.

Maybe this won't be as bad as he feared.


End file.
